Battery-powered vehicles, such as electric vehicles or hybrid electric vehicles, may contain one or more high-voltage batteries connected to a DC bus. The high-voltage battery pack may be used as the primary power source of a vehicle to drive various primary loads (e.g., traction motors) and various auxiliary loads (e.g., HVAC, lighting, pumps, etc.). During operation, the battery pack or part of it may need to be taken offline due to faulty components or conditions in the battery pack. For high-voltage battery applications, such as electric vehicles, disconnecting the battery pack may be achieved by opening contactors connected between the battery pack and the high-voltage bus. Over time, the contactors may degrade and cause a safety hazard if they fail to open or close properly. A solution is needed to increase the reliability of the contactors and extend their useful life.